<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanders Side Chatfic (I'll make a better title later) by CloudDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445447">Sanders Side Chatfic (I'll make a better title later)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon'>CloudDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Midoriya as in BNHA Midoriya Izuku btw), Chatting &amp; Messaging, Gen, HE'S JUST LIKE MIDORIYA + CALLING PEOPLE KIDDO HOW DO I FIX THIS, I don't know whether this fandom has a lot, I've got no idea what ships to do. absolutely none., M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO NOT WRITE PATTON LIKE MIDORIYA, but I love writing them so who cares, chatfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a sanders sides chatfic. No idea where it's going and this fandom probably already has a bunch of these, but I love writing them so I'm going to write at least one for this fandom too. Anyways, here's a quick snippet since I think summaries are supposed to have those:</p><p>Thomas: hang on why is remus in the list of people in the group chat<br/>Padre: well, we didn't want to exclude anyone!<br/>Spidercat: he hacked into the group chat and refused to leave</p><p>Basically, the sides have had a group chat for ages but it occurred to them that they should invite Thomas to it. More will likely be added to the summary -it might even be changed completely- as I get a better idea of what I'm doing, but this is what it is for now.<br/>Also: I've got no clue what I'm doing for ships in this fic. I'm a multishipper at heart- give me anything and make it in-character and healthy, and I'll ship it- So please stick with me if it takes me time to figure out what I'm doing with those, if I end up doing them at all. Or say what ships my writing makes you think I'm shipping, The impressions you get from my writing, since knowing what you think fits with the way I write these characters will help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Who even knows because I do not yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had to edit the work's summary. So much. To make it fit. Seriously, I had to crop entire paragraphs out because it was too long. hhhhhh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Padre</strong> has invited Thomas to FamILY</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><strong>Padre</strong>: Heya kiddo!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>...</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Padre</strong>: Kiddo?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Logan</strong>: Maybe if you told him you've invited him to the group chat, he might come faster?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Padre</strong>: oh yeah</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Patton promptly rose up in his spot in front of the blinds. "Heya kiddo-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, hey Patton." Thomas said, seeming unsure whether or not to be confused.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just came over to say, We've invited you to the group chat!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thomas stared at him for a long moment, then blinked. "You made a group chat? You can do that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, Yep!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh. I'll check it out in a moment, then."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"See you there!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><strong>Padre</strong>: okay, I told him!</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spidercat</strong>: are you sure this is a good idea</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spidercat</strong>: what if he's upset because we went so long without telling him about the group chat or inviting him</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spidercat</strong>: what if he stops listening to our advice</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spidercat</strong>: and gets into trouble?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spidercat</strong>: he could get hurt</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spidercat</strong>: He could _die,_ Patton!</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Padre</strong>: I think you're overreacting there a little bit, kiddo</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spidercat</strong>: that is literally my _job_ but okay</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Padre</strong>: I'm sure it'll be fine</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spidercat</strong>: but what if it _isn't_</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thomas</strong>: Alright I'm here</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thomas</strong>: reading up</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spidercat</strong>: please do not read up</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thomas</strong>: hang on why is remus in the list of people in the group chat</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Padre</strong>: well, we didn't want to exclude anyone!</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spidercat</strong>: he hacked into the group chat and refused to leave</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thomas</strong>: ah</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spidercat</strong>: he gets to talk for the hour after midnight. Free range of the chat. The rest of the time he's muted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spidercat</strong>: It's partially to keep him from just hacking the group chat so he can talk all the time, and partially to get anyone who's still awake and lurking on the group chat to go to sleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thomas</strong>: ohhhh that makes more sense</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thomas</strong>: does that work?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spidercat</strong>: better than it does without.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Trash</strong> Man: Oh yeah, I can just unmute myself can't I</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Snek</strong>: Remus. Go muted again, two more messages from you before midnight and I _will_ steal all of your deodorant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Trash</strong> Man: f i n e, I'll go</p>
</div><div>
  <p>...</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thomas</strong>: Is this normal??</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spidercat</strong>: yeah</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Snek</strong>: no, happily</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Padre</strong>: yes</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Logan</strong>: Indeed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thomas</strong>: Mm. Alright</p>
</div><div>
  <p>...</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Logan</strong>: Did he just log off?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spidercat</strong>: I told you so</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this first chapter was sort of short, I'm hoping it came out alright anyways. Also if anyone has any good chatfic writing backdrop noise suggestions - for this I used an hour long video of a voice actor reading different tumblr posts aloud, it's awesome - and for writing this end note I'm listening to that one clip that's sort of turned into a meme from some show I haven't watched where someone's at a police station and they're trying to find the person who killed her brother and the killer was singing a song so they have all of the suspects sing the song, I want it that way? That one? I'm using that as a writing backdrop right now, it's great but not as fast paced or musicy as I'd like. Then again I also wrote to someone voice acting stuff from tumblr and that's not music at all so who knows honestly. Anyways, I'm going to go slink into the abyss of writing more - my favorite writing site, it's sort of half game and half writing site, just launched its pride event so I'm trying to do a bunch of writing today so yeah - but I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little bit of chaos, at eleven at night because why not.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Credit to google for the cat pictures, and to a random thing from a PM Seymour video for the "Have Day" cake.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Logan </b>has posted this image to the group chat:</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p><b>Logan</b>: I thought this was appropriate </p><p><b>Thomas</b>: It is?? 11:06 PM??</p><p><b>Logan</b>: Yes. And?</p><p><b>Logan</b>: You are frequently up this late as well, if I must remind you</p><p><b>Logan</b>: to quote my slang cards:</p><p><b>Logan</b>: "You are not one to talk."</p><p><b>Thomas</b>: I just thought you had a sleep schedule or something</p><p><b>Logan</b>: I do, normally</p><p><b>Logan</b>: I've been up studying, however</p><p><b>Thomas</b>: then how did you find that picture to send to us?</p><p><b>Logan</b>: I had it saved for just such an occasion </p><p><b>Logan</b>: I would have sent it just after midnight, but given that at that hour it would simply be drowned out by Remus I elected against that.</p><p><b>Thomas</b>: You know what, you have a point</p><p><b>Padre</b>: Heya, kiddos, it's not good to be staying up this late</p><p><b>Thomas</b>: then why are you up?<span class="u"><br/></span></p><p><b>Sir Singalot:</b> That does seem strange, you're normally asleep by now</p><p><b>Padre</b>: Oh, I was just looking at cat pictures!</p><p><b>Padre</b>: Aren't they the cutest things?</p><p>
  <b>Padre has sent several pictures of cats to the group chat.</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>Sir Singalot</b>: Okay yeah those are very cute</p><p><b>Thomas</b>: dawww</p><p><b>Logan</b>: Looking at cat pictures is not worth staying up this late, Patton.</p><p><b>Logan</b>: However, if it brings you joy, I suppose that they are satisfactory.</p><p><b>Padre</b>: 😸</p><p><b>Logan</b>: wh</p><p><b>Logan</b>: Why do you use these pictures so often, I do not understand.</p><p><strong>Padre</strong>: 🐱</p><p><strong>Logan</strong>: I have to say that I am very confused at the moment, Patton</p><p><strong>Thomas</strong>: (wait, does Logan not understand emojis?)</p><p><strong>Logan</strong>: If you think that using parenthesis around your writing will stop me from hearing you, Thomas, You are mistaken.</p><p><strong>Logan</strong>: Parenthesis do nothing to hide messages from anyone.</p><p><strong>Logan</strong>: If you really wish for someone to not see something, the best method for that is to put || on either side of the message, which means that each person has to click on it before they gain the ability to view it.</p><p><strong>Padre</strong>: Lo, you're rambling again</p><p><strong>Logan</strong>: Even so, that barely does anything to conceal the message, as it only takes a single click to view it.</p><p><strong>Logan</strong>: And there's a chance that the people you want to see the message might not click it.</p><p><strong>Logan</strong>: Instead, if you really want a secret message - though it doesn't work for me, as I am a part of you and thus see everything you do, to an extent - you should make a smaller group chat - or even private message - with the people who you want to see it.</p><p><strong>Logan</strong>: For example, you could use this strategy to plan a birthday party for a friend.</p><p><strong>Thomas</strong>: How do you <em>type so fast</em></p><p><strong>Logan</strong>: It's simple.</p><p><strong>Logan</strong>: I have lots of practice.</p><p><strong>Spidercat</strong>: He does, it's crazy</p><p><strong>Spidercat</strong>: He writes. so much</p><p><strong>Sir Singalot:</strong> I can <em>constantly</em> hear the clacking of his keyboard from the other room, what is he doing, writing a novel? What would he even write a novel about?</p><p><strong>Logan</strong>: I do that much writing to take notes for Thomas.</p><p><strong>Logan</strong>: And to research things, look for old facts that both Thomas and myself have forgotten that we know, so that we remember them again.</p><p><strong>Logan</strong>: And if I were to write a novel, it would most likely be nonfiction. I don't know what yet, I haven't thought about it much.</p><p><strong>Sir Singalot:</strong> Because of course it would be. Where's your sense of adventure?</p><p><strong>Logan</strong>: Nonfiction can be quite entertaining, thank you.</p><p><strong>Logan</strong>: And my 'sense of adventure', as you call it, is absolutely present within me. My search for knowledge is an adventure, a never ending quest which I embark upon. So it's right here. Where else would it be?</p><p><strong>Sir Singalot:</strong> But still, why do you write so much??\</p><p><strong>Logan</strong>: As I said, I am merely taking notes and studying for Thomas.</p><p><strong>Sir Singalot:</strong> 😑 And if I don't believe you?</p><p><strong>Padre</strong>: You've got no reason not to believe him, kiddo! </p><p><strong>Padre</strong>: Let's not get into a fight over it, okay?</p><p><strong>Padre</strong>: Here's a couple more cat pictures</p><p>
  <strong>Padre has sent several pictures to the group chat.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Padre</strong>: There, Now stop arguing! </p><p><strong>Padre</strong>: It's almost midnight now anyways, so we need to start heading to bed</p><p><strong>Logan</strong>: Indeed, we should get to sleep soon.</p><p><strong>Sir Singalot:</strong> Yeah, yeah</p><p><strong>Sir Singalot:</strong> I'll go to bed</p><p><strong>Spidercat</strong>: I'll call getting off the group chat good enough</p><p><strong>Spidercat</strong>: Sleep tight, watch out for bedbugs, hope you find the open window before the person who snuck into the house last night has the time to escape and find reinforcements</p><p><strong>Thomas</strong>: The <em>what???</em></p><p><strong>Logan</strong>: I'm quite certain we would have heard about this, if it was true</p><p><strong>Padre</strong>: you have a point</p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p><strong>Padre</strong>: Okay, I'm going to go to sleep now, but here's a couple more cat pictures before I go.</p><p>
  <strong>Padre has posted several pictures to the group chat.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Padre</strong>: Now go to bed, really</p><p><strong>Spidercat</strong>: I'm in bed.</p><p><strong>Spidercat</strong>: I'm just not sleeping.</p><p><strong>Logan</strong>: Virgil, I believe that you should sleep, as that would be beneficial. </p><p><strong>Spidercat</strong>: sure</p><p><strong>Padre</strong>: <em>kiddo</em></p><p><strong>Spidercat</strong>: okay fine, I'll get off the group chat</p><p><strong>Padre</strong>: that's better, at least</p><p><strong>Padre</strong>: Sleep well everyone!</p><p><strong>Padre</strong>: I'll see you in the morning!</p><p><strong>Padre</strong>: I'm making pancakes then!</p><p><strong>Logan</strong>: very well. I too shall head to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this chapter was okay! I know it's not the best but I tried. I hope you all enjoyed, feel free to comment if you want to - they're always appreciated - and I'll see you around! Have a nice day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>